The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and more particularly to a toner container for replenishing fresh toner to a developing device included in an image forming apparatus via a toner replenishing device.
It is a common practice with a printer, facsimile apparatus, copier or similar electrostatic image forming apparatus to removably mount a toner container to the body of the apparatus in order to replenish fresh toner to a developing device. The toner container is implemented as a bottle, cartridge or similar hard case. A hard case, however, brings about a problem in the recycling aspect when emptied and replaced. Specifically, while the used toner container is usually collected from the user""s station by the manufacturer and recycled, reused or burned, the hard case is bulky and increases the collection and distribution cost to the manufacturer. Further, when the collected hard case is reused, it is difficult to clean the case and to efficiently pack the cleaned case with toner, also resulting in a high cost.
A toner container whose volume can be reduced has been proposed in the past. This kind of toner container, however, cannot stably discharge toner. This, coupled with various limitations on toner conveyance, is apt to bring about contamination at the time of replacement of the toner container. Moreover, a toner replenishing device is limited in location and cannot stably replenish toner over a long period of time.
Toner conveyance has customarily relied on mechanical auger means. It follows that the toner replenishing device and toner container must be unitary with or must be positioned in the vicinity of the developing device. This complicates the configuration of the toner replenishing device and thereby increases the cost while degrading productivity and obstructing maintenance. Moreover, it is difficult to preserve the expected property of toner. In addition, the toner container cannot be easily replaced by the user.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-47464.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus capable of noticeably reducing the transport cost of a used toner container while preserving the property of toner despite conveyance, and a toner container for the same.
In accordance with the present invention, an image forming apparatus includes a developing device for developing a latent image formed on an image carrier with toner, and a toner replenishing device for replenishing toner from a toner container to the developing device. The toner container is deformable and hermetic and formed with a toner outlet. The toner replenishing device includes a sucking device for sucking the toner out of the toner container, while causing the walls of the toner container to move in such a manner as to reduce the volume of the toner container.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, in a toner container for an image forming apparatus including a developing device for developing a latent image formed on an image carrier with toner, and a toner replenishing device for replenishing toner from said toner container to the developing device, the toner container includes a body. The toner replenishing device includes a sucking device for sucking toner out of the body, which is hermetic and deformable when subjected to the suction of the sucking device.